Human's Perception of Vampires
by GothAngel18
Summary: This story is about Naruto and Sasuke. The human and vampire that does not know the difference between love and hatred.


**This is my first story ****and I"m new to the writing scence. If you donot like yaoi I will advise not to read this. And this is my own product and sadly Naruto isn't mine otherwise Naruto would be chified forever . Hope you like this fanfic. **

**Ja ne.**

Perceptions of Vampires

There are many different kinds of beings that are placed in the category of the supernatural, such as the succubus a female demon who seduces men into having sex with them and taking their life energy and there's also the Lycans or the werewolf someone who transforms to a wolf while retaining their human mind, but then there's, the vampire, who can either be male or female and in order to survive they need blood. The perception is vampires that drink human blood are evil. While the other vampires who don't drink human blood, but animals, are considered to be good in the different movies and books that I've seen and read.

The delicious metallic taste of human blood as it slid down my throat soothing the unquenchable thirst that forever's plague me. The thirst that has me hiding from the eyes of the innocent because I am damned for what I am. I am the one who hides under the cover of the night so the world does not see the horrible sins that I have committed a vampire.

Vampires who are evil typically end up being hunted down and killed for their unforgivable crimes that they've bestow on the human race. The evil ones have the look of a predator hunting its prey, the look of hunger, in its pale and sculpted face. They are careless about their treatment of humans and handle them as if their cattle. Somehow evil has an annoying habit of multiplying itself and very stubborn to kill off. They play with their food and mangle it in such a way that it's repulsive to look at. They kill off of humans with to no disregard to whether that someone their ripping there throat out of is somebody's wife, husband, teenager or child. They are cold-blooded murder as they are portrayed as in the movies and books.

Hearing the sound of the bitter animal blood that runs down my throat trying to sooth the thirst that can never be quench is my world as a good vampire. I am the one that uses the cover of night for good and not bad as my other counterpart does. I am the one that guards the secret of my world.

Vampires who are "generously" labeled good find themselves stuck or burdened with that task of protecting their secret to keep the humans from ever finding out that the undead walks among them. They denied themselves the pleasure of ever drinking human blood because it's so wrong to hunt something that you were once upon a time and it also interferes with their morals and belief system. The rules and laws are up kept by centuries, old vampires that know the dangers of a rogue/evil vampire can have on their society. It's because of the humans will slowly become aware of the fact that there are others among them , that hunts them and soon the hunter will become the hunted if that ever happens. They blend so they can better hide their secret, but there are times were it comes dangerously close to being revealed. They sacrifice time to watch over humans and also to ever taste human blood ever again.

As you can see, the evil vampire is the one that endangers the others, the rebel, and wants to do what they want, not what there told to do. But on the other side, is the good vampire who tries to rein the evil vampire in, tries to follow the rules and laws, blend in with the humans not to hunt them but to guard them along with their secret. Not out of guilt but for the sole purpose of being a police for the evil vampires. But in the end the vampires still need blood to survive whether it's animal or human.

To the age old question if whether or not a vampire is truly good or evil or are they just truly trying to survive in the way they know how? And hopefully that's a question that will be answered hopefully in another at another time. And that will include the story of Naruto and Sasuke. Please tell me if you want more of the story.


End file.
